Hamilton Holt
Personal life Hamilton Pierre Holt is an outstanding athlete and plays many sports. According to his gym teacher, he is the most gifted athlete, and has mastered every sport, and is talented in parkour also. He disagrees with his father, on some things, including potentially killing Allistair Oh, and helping Amy and Dan (he wants to help them). He sometimes wonders if his father is too violent. He is the oldest of three children, the big brother of the twin sisters Madison and Reagan. He is being monitored by the Tomas branch because he has major potential to be a top agent, unlike his father. Also, he is the smartest in his family and later becomes a computer genius. Hamilton knows how to hack into computers. He appears to be as strong as his father, leading them into many physical fights. Later on, in the Cahills vs Vespers series, he is Jonah Wizard's partner. He also loves playing football Family *Eisenhower Holt- Father *Mary-Todd Holt- Mother *Madison Holt- Sister *Reagan Holt- Sister *Arnold- Family Pet *Amy Hope Cahill- Cousin *Daniel Arthur Cahill- Cousin *Buchanan Holt- Grandfather (deceased) *''''Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) Appearance and Personality Hamilton has blue eyes and blond hair that is usually gelled. He usually wears the signature purple tracksuit of the Holt Family, and is very physically strong. However, he does have a more friendly side, most often when with Dan. He is also arguably the smartest member of his family, and a computer genius. He is shown to be gentler and more empathetic halfway through the series. Beginning in the 5th book, ''The Black Circle'', he forms a friendship with Amy and Dan, and throughout the books the friendship gets stronger. In In Too Deep, he rescues Amy from Isabel Kabra. During that time he referred to them as Amy and his "Little Buddy", being Dan. Hamilton's nickname is Hammer. The Clue hunt The Maze of Bones Hamilton is introduced 'laughing stupidly' at Dan after being dropped on his head by Hamilton's sisters, Reagan and Madison. He later runs off after his parents while leaving the will reading. Later in the book, once his family is in Paris and having a family meeting at which Hamilton is portrayed as especially violent, having come up with the idea to burn down the mansion (though it's also said online that they were just trying to smoke out the Cahills), as well as throwing the flash bomb at the Cahills and Starlings. It must be noted however that these ideas are contested in the Rapidfire series. ''One False Note Hamilton has a short line when eating a burger he believes is 'too small' before jumping on the train to find the Cahills, and holding Nellie so she can't get away, but he and his family do not appear for the rest of the book. The Sword Thief Hamilton is seen yelping when Arnold jumps at his seat once the Holts kidnap the Cahills, and later on saying that he would be the one to save Amy when she was stuck beneath the train tracks. The Black Circle Hamilton's first major part takes place in this book when he makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings. He helps them get into the Motherland Calls, before attempting to beat them to the top (though he wears out too quickly with his vertical climb to actually beat them), and agrees to help them find the next Clue if his family gets it as well. He takes his family to Siberia while the Cahills stay in Russia. They also share info every half hour. While in Siberia, his family fights Ian and Natalie Kabra after going down the Road of Bones in a Kamaz truck (two occurences that make Dan very jealous). He's shown wanting to make his father proud by doing the right thing, though he also wants to be normal and find the Clues his way. By the end of the book, his father breaks the alliance, though it isn't clear what Hamilton's response to this is. A softer side of him is portrayed as well when he makes a joke about the Clue. In Too Deep Hamilton has two brief appearances in "Book 6: In Too Deep". The first is when his father attempts to chase the Cahills. While his father is thwarted by a few surfing friends of Amy and Dan's Uncle Shep, Hamilton cares more about surfing than helping to catch them in the first place. He is seen again saving Amy via paraglider from Isabel and Ian Kabra. He has difficulty controlling it at first since it's his first time operating a paraglider, but overall saves Amy, resulting on her 'owing him one', to which he assures her that he'll collect on one day. It's unclear if he actually saved her for the sake of the Clue hunt, or if it was out of the human decency or friendship that the other Holts seem to avoid. That is when the actual friendship between Amy, Dan, and Hamilton begins. The Viper's Nest Hamilton has some 'important' appearances in The Viper's Nest. On the soccer field, he uses a mirror to do Morse code to tell Amy and Dan to leave. When they have the bomb on Alistair's head, he uses Morse code again by blinking to Dan, to tell him to pull the release break. That creates a diversion so Hamilton can set the bomb on a timer without being fully noticed. This effectively puts everyone out of harms way without incriminating him to his father. The Emperor's Code Hamilton has one very brief appearance in which he is climbing Mt. Everest with his dad and sister and is mentioned when Dan sees him on a TV. Storm Warning Hamilton called Amy and Dan to tell them that Eisenhower knew where they were going and that the Bahamas was the wrong place to go. He also mentions that his dad said something about Calico Jack, though Dan thinks he said calico cat. Dan later calls him for any information he has on how to climb a flagpole, and gets a bit of a Clue through a very choppy phone call. Into the Gauntlet Hamilton Holt goes into the Gauntlet representing the Tomas branch. He forms an alliance with Amy and Dan. Finally at the end, he gives up his Clues to Amy and Dan, saying that they deserve it and that his family cheated. He also feels guilty about the incident with the Starlings in The Maze of Bones. Hamilton also realizes, that even though hurting others to get what you want is the easy way out, it isn't exactly the right thing to do. When Isabel Kabra asks him his Clues, he lies that one of his Clues was thyme when it was rosemary and tin when it was zinc. He comes up with the idea of tying up Isabel later. He also says that Eisenhower Holt is a great dad but he doesn't want to be exactly like him. Cahills VS. Vespers The Medusa Plot After Amy and Dan are instructed to steal from the ''Ufizi, Hamilton joins them along with Jonah Wizard as back up for the heist. He cases it with the Cahills and is made to cut out a hole in the window (which he does a bit too small), and escapes the pandemonium with Amy, posing as her boyfriend to get through the police. Once the painting they steal is made out to be a fake, he helps Amy in her research and leads them to the Mud Angels. Once Dan and Amy go through their second heist, he and Jonah wait in the get away boat, and catches Amy when she is forced to jump from the cliff. He and Jonah split from the group to go help back at Cahill Command in Attelboro as they break into the manufacturing plant for the phones, but they don't find anything. He tries to grab some Cheeze Doodles from a vending machine, though, an action which causes the building to explode. ''A King's Ransom Once more, Hamilton and Jonah are called in as back-up for the Cahills, but on their way to meet Amy and Dan, Jonah picks up a hitch-hiking French girl. Hamilton protests this, and gets stuck in the back seat, only for aformentioned French girl to turn out to be Cheyanne Wyoming, twin sister of Casper Wyoming, as well as Vesper 6. Hamilton proceeds to throw her over a wall before they drive off again. He is seen greatly disliking Jonah's driving (particularly after the brakes give out). They meet back up with the Cahills, and makes sense of why Casper and Cheyanne were after them (a theory which he feels is unintelligent merely because he said it, though he's correct), before the two pairs split up again. Additional Books Black Book of Buried Secrets The Holts went to the Tomas stronghold on Mt. Fuji and were stopped for a short time by Ivan Kleister (the leader of the Tomas branch), but not for long. Ivan says that Hamilton is the biggest traitor in the Tomas branch since his grandfather, Buchannan Holt. They explained to their fellow Tomas what happened in the Madrigal Gauntlet and they must be ready for the Vespers. Rapid Fire Series Hamilton is seen on the cover of Part 2: Ignition, which is also his first appearance in the series of eBooks. The book, outlining the procedures of Grace's funeral for the other teams, shows Hamilton alongside his family as they begin to search the house for clues. Hamilton immediately suggests they check Grace's library for Richard S_________, but his father decides to listen to Reagan and Madison's suggestions of the portrait hall and the china cupboard instead, because he would rather not spend the time reading. Once neither ideas pan out, Hamilton tries again, but his father instead tells him to burn down the house. He protests, but does as he's told. Once the house catches fire, though, he immediately regrets it and insists on making sure everyone is out of the house before he leaves, including a Vesper who is disguised as Cousin Ingrid, despite his father's orders. Talents He is very good at Morse code. He is a computer whiz and can hack into computers. He is very athletic.﻿ He can restrain his father, perhaps his most remarkabe talent of all. '﻿''' Online In Mission 10 of the Clue hunt, when you click on the blue ticket, you are flown to Madagascar a nd you find Hamilton there, and you attempt a game of basketball shooting. If your score is high enough, you may pass. In Mission 2 of Cahills vs. Vespers, you are taken to question Jonah about his father. Though you don't hear anything from him, Hamilton is shown standing behind Jonah, looking at the map and pointing around. His report card is found in the Tomas only archives (Seen right), and his teachers' comments reveal that despite his intelligence level elsewhere, he is barely passing (or barely failing) all but two of his classes due to general disinterest and violent disposition. However, he has an A+ in P.E. due to obvious prowess in the athletic department, and a B+ in his Advanded computer class. The only hinderance to this grade seems to be that violent disposition again. Cards ' ' Hamilton has appeared on 2 cards. *Card 90: Hamilton's agent card. Picture of his school ID, shown that he's banned from several sports at his school, as well as the knitting club. Top secret shows him looking into the camera in front of the Motherland Calls. *Card 223: Hamilton is part of the puzzle containing six agents. Clues He is Known to Have He has 11 Clues as mentioned in the book 10, 5 is confirmed, namely: Rosemary- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Kabra in ''Into the Gauntlet'' Bone- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel Wormwood- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel Zinc- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel Amber - confirmed with his alliance with Amy and Dan in Book 5 'Hamilton Holt's agent Card on the 39 clues message board' He last appeared on the 39 clues message board last January 11, 2012 talking about Atticus. Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:In Too Deep Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Mission 10 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:The Medusa Plot